


Silver meets darkness

by Princessa2345



Category: RWBY
Genre: BAMF Ruby Rose, Multi, Neo has a heart, Neo isn't a mute, Protective Qrow Branwen, Roman isn't as cruel as people portray him as, Slight dark/Evil Ruby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessa2345/pseuds/Princessa2345
Summary: Takes place a little after or in the middle of Volume 4, Ruby ran away from home guilt and pain of losing her two friends and her team breaking apart she needed time to herself and to train to get strongerOn her journey she bumps into Neo
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Neopolitan/Roman Torchwick, Neopolitan/Ruby Rose (RWBY), Ruby Rose/Roman Torchwick, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

_Hey sis, dad_

_If your reading this then i'm probably gone, I... i can't take it anymore, Yang you won't talk to me, No one's telling me anything other then i froze a oversize dragon Grimm. No one's ask, "hey ruby are you okay', No i had to watch Pyrrha get kill by Cinder, Penny was kill to make a Statement, I can't wait anymore Yang, dad, Qrow i'm going after Cinder, she needs to pay, i don't know if we will see each other again, so if we don't then well, i want to you to know i love you guys and i'm sorry._

_Love Ruby Rose, Thus i kindly scatter_

Ruby sign and sigh setting the note on her pillow and walk out her room quietly, Her dad asleep and Yang out of it in her room, She walk out of her house, looking back memories playing of her childhood in her mind, she close her eyes and and pull her hood up and began her walk. Ruby began planning, First she would need to change her appearance, too many people know her for her Silver eyes, Gothic clothes, black and red hair, Then a weapon similar to Crescent rose. Ruby was half way out of patch when her Scroll went off showing Yang was calling her along with dad, she was about to answer but hesitated, she clench her eyes shut before throwing her Scroll down and crush it and move forward. 

Ruby turn her head and whisper, 'i'm sorry' Tears streaming down her face before boarding the Bullhead out of Vale.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~six months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ruby walk down the poorer streets of Vacuo, a Black cloak keeping her face conceal, but if you look closer, a young girl barley 17 could been seen, pale skin, still short only 5 foot 3, what use to be black hair with red tips was now blond with pink streaks that went past her shoulders and almost reach her chest. Her face was slowly but surely losing it's baby fat, she now wore a Black tube top with long sleeves, white skin tight leggings, a dark red trench coat, a black scarf and her black and red boots with a slight heel, While Ruby chose to keep Crescent rose she now use two Katana's and Bow staff, It took a lot but she manage to Convince Raven Branwen to Train her, it took some Lien and if she train her she would owe Raven a Favor in the future, now Ruby was Faster, better at adapting to her surroundings, and knew how to use her left and right hand, and better in hand to hand to combat. Raven and Vernal taught her to lie and to bribe her way out of trouble.

She also was a slight Alcoholic, thanks to Raven's Bandits that Ruby secretly befriended, Ruby walk into a bar and look around and sat at the bar. The Bartender look at the young girl suspiciously, 'Strawberry Sunrise' Ruby got to the point, and set some Lien down and the Bartender nod, Rwby learn that as long as you pay no one gives a shit how old you are or who you are, the bartender set the glass down and ruby took a sip. 

Ruby look around, Rumors was going around of a women who look like Neo and Cinder, she kept her eyes open and notice a women dress in yellow Vacuo style clothes. Ruby had to contain the Scowl, she notice a girl tense in the back of the bar, Ruby inwardly Smirk. 

Ruby finish her drink and stood up and fake walk away grabbing her sword, Cinder notice and got ready to fight, ruby was ready. Ruby kick her and put her new skills to the test, a Umbrella join the fight, Ruby look up and notice a surprise but smirking Neo, they both Attack Cinder, Ruby barley getting tired like she would of months ago.

Ruby did a back flip her hood falling off, Cinder and Neo got a glimpse and for a moment Ruby was afraid they would recognize her, they were soon force to take their battle outside. Ruby went out the front door, and Saw Neo hit Cinder in the forehead and when Cinder was about to use her Maidan powers, Ruby growl and sped forward and punch her, her Eyes glowing a faint silver.

'She may or may nod have a grudge against you but i do' Ruby growl keeping her voice as deep as possible, Cinder's eyes widen and try to dodge her strikes which didn't let up, Ruby deliver a kick to Cinder's Stomach sending her flying and pissing cinder off, This peak Neo's curiously, Neo wasn't fighting Cinder because she held a grudge against, she was angry for putting roman in Danger, Unknown to the world Roman survive the fall of Beacon somehow, Neo just wanted to send a message to Cinder to back off and leave her and Roman alone. Neo look at the Blonde with blue eyes which Neo swore glow silver for a moment, Neo narrow her eyes.

Ruby rush forward and was going to kill cinder when she shot a Fire dust ball at her and Ruby flew into a wall and grunt, Cinder was piss and Ruby sat up her aura close to Breaking and almost tired, Neo decided to Intervene and use her Semblance and grab Ruby and ran. 


	2. Chapter two

No on in particular POV

Ruby grunt as Neo let her go and she stagger before Glare at her, Neo smirk and place a hand on her hip, 'You know sweetness five seconds later and you would be dead you should be thanking me' Neo spoke, Ruby blink shock, for months she thought Neo was mute, maybe she chose to be mute that made more sense in this moment to Ruby.

Ruby Grunt and put her weapon away and turn around and began to walk away, That was Ruby's first mistake, Neo Scowl and narrow her eyes and rush at the girl, Ruby tense and took out her weapon which happen to be Crescent rose, Neo eye's widen recognizing that weapon, Ruby's eyes widen and mentally curse her mistake and dodge Neo and kick her away before using her semblance to run away giving her a head start. 

Neo Grunt and got up taking after the young girl, Neo wanted Answers like why did she help Neo, why was she fighting cinder, other then the fact she cause the fall of Beacon, why was she alone and so...Different. Neo won't admit but she care for the once red head and didn't want to see her dead, Neo was only following orders, along with Roman they didn't want to kill anyone they were only trying to survive, nobody double cross Cinder and survive, so Neo and roman fake their deaths so they could be free.

Neo manage to Catch up and trip her Ruby gasp and her weapon skid away from her, she went to draw her sword but Neo step on her hand hard enough to stop her. 'What do you want' Ruby snarl, Neo look at her, 'First off cut the attitude i know that's not the real you' Neo told ruby bluntly, and saw her tense before sighing, 'what gave it away' Ruby said her eyes close, Neo let her go and ruby stood up rubbing her hand and grab her weapon and clip it to her belt behind her back, 'The fact your eyes shine silver for a moment, and i only know two people in the world who Wield a Scythe kid' Neo told Ruby serious and change her looks quickly to what ruby once look like and Ruby Tch and look away.

'I knew i should of use my Bow staff instead' Ruby mumble and cross her arms, Neo chuckle before getting back to the Subject at hand, 'Why are you here kid, Vacuo isn't kind to Little girls alone especially without your team' Neo told ruby silently worry for the girl, Neo could see the signs of Tiredness and Distrust and months on the streets, Neo had that look years ago and didn't like seeing a mirror version of it on a girl who once look so Innocent, Bright and determine to become a Huntress now... she was a shell of herself. 

Ruby look at Neo and thought about trusting her and shrug. 'You don't think i know that, i came here to kill that Fake fall maiden bitch, For Penny, Pyrrha now if you excuse me i need to find Shelter and food for the night' Ruby told Neo and Neo groan before Knocking ruby out, Neo pick her up and began walking to her and Roman's Apartment here in Vacuo, Ruby had become more stubborn then Neo remember it would be hard to earn her trust at all.

It was a ten minute walk with Neo sticking to the Shadows, the fog helping to keep Neo Hidden and arrive at her Apartment. Neo open the door with little Problem even with her Extra package slung over her shoulder, Roman was watching some movie of sort before pausing it, 'Neo were have you been i try calling-' roman pause as he saw a body slung over her shoulder and his eyes widen, 'What the hell Neo i thought i told you we wouldn't do this anymore!', Roman help set the girl on the couch and neo sigh.

'It's ruby Roman' Neo told Roman straight to the point, and Roman look at her strangely like he didn't believe her, 'Neo your telling me this blondie here is suppose to be Little red' Roman ask Neo, Roman trust Neo with his life but he could hardly believe this teen who barley look anything like his little red could be Ruby. 

Neo nod and pull out Crescent rose from Ruby, and Roman's eyes widen and he curse, 'What the hell, what she doing in Vacuo and why is she here of all places Neo you know what could happen don't you' Roman was close to panicking and Neo hug him, 'Yes i know but She's different she fought Cinder Roman, she was ready to kill her' Neo told Roman softly and Roman froze, okay that defiantly didn't sound like the goody goody try to throw him in jail Little red, Roman glance at her, and notice while she did change her looks she still kept her Hair tip look and cloak but trades it for black and her clothes were less gothic and more on the Mature side. 

Roman Nod, 'Still what was she thinking, Cinder's the fall Maiden now, Has Little red lost her mind' Roman ranted and Neo Chuckle and shrug half heartily. 

'She can't stay here Neo, if Cinder or Salem get word of her being here were dead' Roman told Neo in all Seriousness, Neo look at Ruby sadly and said, 'Roman i barley Recognize her at the Bar, it wasn't till i saw her eyes shine a Faint silver and her voice, she try to hide it but her voice is still Childishly high pitch not as much but still there' Neo was Practically silently asking Roman to let Ruby stay, Roman look at Neo and groan, 'Fine she can stay only a few days at most, we have to leave soon anyway it's become dangerous staying here now' Roman told neo and walk into his bedroom going to bed.


	3. chapter three

Ruby POV

I groan when i woke up with the worst headache ever, Neo that Brat... then again she did save my life. I blink open my eyes and look around and tense. I was not in my hotel Room, nor in a alley dead, but on a semi comfortable couch in a small Apartment, i turn my head and saw a small tv, on the left led to a kitchen and saw Neo cooking something.

Ruby sat up Slowly and got up from the couch, She walk into the Kitchen and Neo saw her and Smile, 'Hey sleepy head hope your hungry, i made egg's and toast not much but all we got' Neo told ruby, Ruby was about to say she wasn't Hungry when her stomach grumble disagreeing with her, Ruby blush and walk fast over to the table and sat down. Neo Giggle at the Teen's actions, Ruby was just too cute for her own good. Ruby Began eating like she hadn't eaten in Months after Neo set a plate in front of Ruby, Ruby sigh Happily as soon as she was full wipe her mouth with a napkin and took a drink of water.

'Thank you Neo and Sorry for... Trying to kill you and being rude to you last night you were only trying to help' I told Neo and She nod and smile, 'No problem Sweetness' Neo told me and i blush and cough to hide it, but by the looks of Neo's Smirk i wasn't fooling her. I actually have a small Crush on her and Roman but i never acted on my Feelings due to what happen at the Fall of Beacon and the guilt of the fact i almost got them kill which is ridicule's cause they were the bad guys and i was the good guy. I silently chuckle, who was i kidding i was a drunk, I was ready to kill Cinder, Hell i wasn't the same Innocent girl i was nine months ago i barley recognize myself whenever i look in a mirror. 

I took out my Flask and took a drink, I sigh in relief at the Burn the alcohol gave me, I saw Neo frown at the Corner of my eye and Roman walk into the Kitchen.

'Aw good to see you awake Red how you feeling' Roman ask which surprise me as it did Neo if the Widening of her eyes was to go by anything. I grunt and took another Swing of my Flask, 'Find head hurts a little but nothin i can't handle' My words were starting to Slur a little so i put my Flask away for now, Roman and Neo look concern now. 'Isn't it a little early to get Drunk Kiddo' Roman chuckle Worryingly, I tch and stood up and stagger to the Living room, 'No and if you try to stop me don't think for a second i won't kill you' I snarl and Roman held up his hands in Surrender.

I took out my Flask and stare at them, 'How the hell are you alive i saw you Ship explode after the Fall of Beacon' I ask Bluntly and to the Point, Neo and Roman sat on the couch. 'Well Red like you we got Tired of Cinder Fall or Fake Fall Maiden Bitch in your terms, we didn't sign up to Sacrifice ourselves for her cause so we fake our Deaths got this Apartment and been laying low ever since' Roman told me and i look into their eyes, i saw no Lies and it shock me. Roman and Neo turn serious and i tense.

'What the heck happen to you Red, the Huntress i remember would be trying to lock me up for my crimes, not a Drinking or having a death wish by going after the fall Maiden!' Roman almost shout the last part and for a moment i could hear worry in his tone, i Shrug it off as a part of my Imagination and took a sip of my Drug which was Alcohol.

'After the Fall of Beacon two of my friends Die, Penny, Pyrrha, I couldn't sit around and Mourn not while that Bitch was out there alive' I hiss and glare at the wall, 'I got in contact with my Aunt in everything but Blood Raven Branwen got her to Train me don't ask how it's Complicated and Travel around Mistral and Amina searching for Cinder i only heard Rumors about a person with Neo's Description but i brush it off cause i thought you two dead' I told them Bluntly and they stare at me sadly, I look away i didn't need their Pity and Roman stood up, 'Well red your welcome to stay here as long as you need' Roman told me and i shook my head, 'I'm needed at Haven, Theirs's a Relic their and if i know anything that's were Cinder will be' I told them and i saw them share a look.

'Well if your Traveling to Mistral were coming with you love' Roman told me and i glare at him but grunt, 'Do what you want i won't stop you' I told him Annoy even though i felt touch for some reason, Old emotions i held back for a long time threatening to come to the Surface so i walk out of the Apartment telling them we leave in 15 minutes not waiting for an Answer.

I wait outside and Look up when i Neo walk out with her Umbrella and a bag over her Shoulder along with Roman wearing his Bowler hat but ditch his normal White coat for a dark blue one and his signature cane, a bag over his shoulder as well, i nod and we got moving. 


	4. Haven Academy

Qrow's POV

I groan and practically inhale my drink, slumping against the table i was sitting at, Ruby my Niece been gone close to a year now with no clue as to where she went, only clue she didn't want to be found is the broken scroll Tai found after he try to chase after ruby. I done my Part on looking for her for two months before Raven visited me and told me Ruby was find and to stop looking, i didn't but in the mean time i watch over her friends and Yang who join up with team JNR. I watch them through the window across the street and sigh Exhausted and worry. 

Ruby's never gone off on her own like this, the fact she was hunting down Cinder worry me, why, what is going through that kids head. Qrow ran a hand through his dark hair and close his eyes, The kids were heading to Haven if luck serve them right which made Qrow scoff due to what his Semblance was Ruby will be there too. 

Ruby's POV

It took us a couple of weeks and we made it to Haven, I Rent us a Two bedroom Apartment once we Arrive, it already had Furniture so we didn't need to use up whatever Lien we had left on us. Over these past few weeks i been training with Roman, Neo getting to know them better. Roman apparently grew up in Vacuo, his parents were always drunk, Gambling or on Drugs, he was 12 when his parents Gamble everything and they lost their Home leaving Roman on the streets, it wasn't till he met Neo his first friend and Lover this day when he was 17 that everything started looking up for him. i Learn they didn't chose to work with Cinder, Mercury or Emerald but force, like they told me they were Surviving and didn't want to die so they fake their deaths, it was Luck or Coincidence that i met Neo at the Bar in Vacuo, Neo was sending Cinder a message and i happen to be there as well. 

I sigh as i walk down the street taking in the Sight of Mistral, I told Roman and Neo i would scope out Haven Academy and be back before Dark if not i will most likely be drunk at a Bar or past out on the Streets. Roman and Neo shook their heads Exasperated and shoo me out of the Apartment we share, they were use to my Drunk Habits and stop trying to get me to stop Drinking, they knew at this point after i had a mental break down when they hid any Alcohol and my flask from me for a day, that was the longest day i been sober ever. 

I wasn't watching were i was going and Bump into a group of people tripping, 'Hey Watch were your going' i froze at the familiar voice and turn my silver eyes met blue which widen at my state. I decided to get rid of the Blond and pink hair dye returning to my normal Black red tip hair and forgot to put in my color contacts this morning. 

'r-r-Ruby is that you' Weiss my Partner stutter wide eye, and i saw Ren, Nora and Yang were Shock, i was about ready to bolt when i saw Uncle Qrow walk up towards them. 'Hey why you kiddo's stop were almost-' Uncle Qrow look at me and froze, 'Ruby is that you' Qrow whisper i barley heard it but i still heard it, i Gulp and look for an Escape and found one, I took off ignoring their yelling to come back, i heard footsteps behind me and knew i was being follow so i pick up the pace only to reach the dead end.

'Ruby please were worry come back with us' Qrow beg and i look into his worry red eyes and i clench mine shut, 'I'm sorry' I mutter and took out crescent rose and got ready to fight my way out of this, Uncle Qrow seem shock, 'I'm not gonna fight you Ruby think about this' I charge at him and he dodge pulling out Harbinger and block all my attacks, I could see him becoming frustrated and tears were threatening my vision. 

'Enough Ruby i know your scare, Angry and upset but please stop i don't want to hurt you' Uncle qrow spoke softly and sternly as he press the tip of Harbinger to my neck and i froze, Crescent rose fell from my hands, I collapse crying, uncle qrow sigh and drop Harbinger pulling me into a hug, 'i got you kiddo, i got you' Uncle qrow rub my back and i cry harder, i miss him so much, Yang, dad, Weiss, everyone i miss them. 

'What happen to you kiddo i barley Recognize ya if it weren't for your hair and eyes' Uncle qrow ask after i calm down, Yang and the others found us shortly after i stop crying. I sniffle and rub my eyes a little, 'I couldn't stand sitting around the house moping i.. I decide to go after Cinder i know it was stupid but she kill Penny, Pyrrha Damnit' I whimper and stood up clipping Crescent rose to my belt and pulling out my flask and took a drink, everyone seem surprise and yang reach for it but i scowl, 'Rule one don't ever take away my flask i haven't gone a month sober i plan to keep it that way' I told them moodily like a child but i don't care.

Qrow seem to understand but didn't seem happy that i was a Drunk like him, 'Okay then well were heading to Haven Academy you coming' Qrow ask and i nod. 


	5. Welcome to Haven

Ruby POV

'I know you got Questions i'll do my best to answer' I told my Team mates, Team JNR and Uncle Qrow while taking a sip out of my Flask. 'Where have you been!' Yang snap piss off, her eyes turning red, i nearly flinch but steel myself, 'Yang calm down' Weiss beg Yang who growl but took deep breaths and stare at me anger and coldly. I sigh as we walk into Haven, 'I travel around Vacuo hunting that Bitch Cinder found her at a Bar but was interrupted by an Old Enemy now friend' I told them and this seem to confuse them, but i just shrug. 

'I was gonna Kill Cinder screw the consequences i was drunk and piss off but Neo stop me' I told them and ran a hand through my choppy short hair, 'Who's Neo' Qrow ask with Narrow eyes, 'One of the Thugs me, Yang, Blake and Weiss went against before Beacon fell' I told them Nonchalant shocking them all, 'Wait you mean that Brown and Pink hair Brat' Yang ask me shock and angrily, I nod and i wasn't shock when she punch a wall. 

'Yep Before i got to Vacuo i met up with a women who train me for the past few months before i met Neo real piece of work she was' I told them Bluntly taking another swing of my flask, 'I'm probably gonna regret askin but who was the women who train you' Uncle Qrow ask regret and defeat lace his voice, i look him directly in the eyes, 'Raven Branwen' I told Uncle Qrow, who's eyes widen, 'What the hell Ruby! you let my sister train you' Uncle Exploded. 

'Yes Qrow and for your information it wasn't easy now if were done with 21 questions we should be asking were are all the Students and teachers' I ask narrowing my eyes and looking around, Qrow seem to notice as well, 'your right it isn't like the Headmaster to leave the school this defenseless' Qrow took out Harbinger and we all ran to the headmasters office and i kick it open and saw a Surprise Lion Faunas headmaster.


	6. Leonhart

'Qrow, what are you doing here' Leonhart ask nervous and scare as he look at Qrow then at us, 'Cut the Crap Leon where the hell is everyone' Qrow Snap and i look around Leon's Office stumbling a little leaning on the wall, Weiss scowl and threw my arm over her shoulder. 

'We are having a serious Talk when were done talking to the Headmaster you dolt' Weiss hiss at me and i roll my eyes and mutter, 'Whatever you say ice queen' Weiss seem pain by this but help me walk as i was half sober half drunk, 'We're spread thin Qrow with the fall of Beacon, everyone scatter i sent the Students home to be with their families should a war break out' Leon told us and i deadpan at Leon was he an Idiot we were about to go to war with Cinder, and whoever was pulling the strings from the shadows.

'Are you an Idiot' I ask walking over to Leonhart who look at me, 'I beg your pardon' Leon ask me and i narrow my eyes scowling, 'You send all your staff, Students who by the way were training to be Huntsmen away when you, your staff plus students were suppose to be Guardian the Relic who the FUCK IS GAURDIAN THE RELIC' I shout angry and frustrated shocking everyone in the room as my silver eyes flash with anger and intent of killing this man. 

'Haven for the time being is safe, Spring is lost why would the relic need to be protected' Leon spoke to me like talking to a child, 'You really are an Idiot all of you are' I told the people in the room and left slamming the door behind me, I took a swing of my Drink and was half way home when i heard, 'Ruby wait!' i stop and look behind me as Yang and Weiss ran up to me, 'What the heck was that' Weiss demand and i scoff and look away and was about to take another drink from my flask but it was knock away. I look at my flask that lay on the ground then up at the red eyes of my older sister Yang. 

'This stops now, i don't know what the hell is going on with you Rubes but it stops now, My sister isn't a drunk, my baby sister wasn't this cold or aloof-' Yang began ranting when i cut her off, 'your right Yang you don't know what's wrong with me, i'm a drunk cause it's how i cope do you know what happen to me at the Fall of beacon Huh do you' I snarl and turn to face Yang who's eyes were still red and angry. 'I watch as Cinder kill Pyrrha, Penny kill, i watch as the people who were my classmates kill and i couldn't do anything to stop it' I yell and kick my flask away in anger, Weiss and Yang were looking at me with pain and sadness in their eyes and most of all pity. 

'God damn it Yang you lost an Arm, you shut me out do you know how that made me feel i'm your sister but you shut me out when i needed you the most!' I Scream tears pooling down my face, i wipe my face and Weiss walk over to me and hug me as i sob onto her shoulder, 'I needed you guys' i whisper and Weiss tighten her arms around me and rock me back and forth as tears appear in her eyes, yang's eyes return to normal as she join our hug, 'I know Ruby i'm sorry i'm so sorry' Yang choke and sob as she barrie her face into my hair, After our little cry fest i told them that i was heading back to my Apartment i would see them later, Weiss and Yang Protest but i shot them a look and they back off.

When i got back to mine, Roman's and Neo's Apartment, Roman was Asleep, Neo was Reading a book, she look up and smile before it faded when she notice my puffy eyes and tear streaks, 'Hey sweeties what's wrong' Neo ask me and i walk over and collapse in her arms. Neo sigh and ran her fingers through my Hair and started Humming a song i was familiar with and it help me relax. 

In the pass few weeks Neo and Roman have become Akin to family to me, I will probably never admit it but i have a crush on Roman and Neo even though they are in their early 20's and i'm only 16 barley 17 but i don't care. I let go of neo and look at Roman, 'How long has he been asleep' I ask Neo who look at roman and smirk, 'About four hours he was worry about you' Neo Look at me from the corner of her eye with that look like she knew something i didn't, 'What Neo' I ask her confuse and frustrated, 'He likes you we both like you why don't you confess' Neo ask me Bluntly and i blush and mutter, 'it isn't that easy damnit' I told her and walk to my bedroom and got dress and fell asleep early 


End file.
